


Teoria das Flores

by larrypistache



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrypistache/pseuds/larrypistache
Summary: Quando duas almas estão amarradas de forma tão intrínseca, nem mesmo a morte pode separá-las. E não importa por quantas vidas elas passem, por quantos milênios perdurem; ao se verem, sempre irão se reconhecer.Existem aqueles que morrem por amor e outros, que morrem de amor e, como na teoria das flores, você pode superar e esquecer, entretanto, quando é eterno, nem mesmo os deuses podem mudar o que há em seus corações.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru





	1. Κεφάλαιο 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta história se passa em um universo alternativo do planeta Terra, porque eu estava com preguiça de pesquisar e acabar saindo fora do contexto planejado.
> 
> Há vários reinos com povoados separados que serão apresentados ao longo da história.
> 
> Eles são politeísta e cultuam os deuses gregos.
> 
> Os deuses podem reencarnar nos mortais ou os abençoar com algo deles. Os filhos desses mortais herdam o que seus pais receberam.
> 
> Se tiverem mais dúvidas, só comentar ♡

Iwaizumi conhecia seu príncipe desde a ponta de seus cabelos até os dedões de seus pés. Sabia seus gostos, as mais fúteis frescuras e os pequenos detalhes que moldaram a personalidade única de Oikawa.

Hajime aprendeu a lidar com o humor rabugento e com a felicidade hiperativa daquele rapaz desde muito pequeno, quando ainda era filho da serviçal, antes mesmo de pensar em ser parte de algo como a guarnição do rei.

Não havia nada que o príncipe dissesse que o cavaleiro não tivesse uma resposta na ponta da língua para contradizê-lo. Não tinha medo, nem por um segundo. Oikawa jamais lhe faria mal. Talvez fosse tolo demais, ou covarde o bastante para não sujar suas mãos, entretanto, aquilo era a confiança existente entre eles e uma lealdade que lhe foi depositada mesmo que não houvessem motivos para o herdeiro ao trono creditar sua vida e fidelidade a um homem tão comum, e ao mesmo tempo, tão fora dos padrões dos nobres.

Era por conhecê-lo tão bem que Iwaizumi sabia de sua teimosia e de seu comportamento infantil diante de determinadas situações, como aquela em que se encontravam.

— Acredito veemente que o lorde Takashi não se importará se eu levá-lo como acompanhante. Ora, veja só, Iwaizumi, do que adiantaria ele salientar o quão cortês e ansiada será minha presença com alguém que não fosse meu pai, como nos jantares que vou, se não fosse para que eu exibisse meu melhor herói e amigo? — Em sua mente, seu argumento era irrefutável, basicamente a lei que governava _Gorgonon_ provinha da boca de seu rei e, talvez, Oikawa se considerasse tão importante para Iwaizumi a ponto de querê-lo só para si.

— Não seja estúpido, seu pequeno pássaro parvo. Quando um homem de alta classe é convidado pelo anfitrião, com a questão notável de possuir ou não uma acompanhante para a noite, é alimentar o fogo da esperança para o dono da casa de desposar sua filha com o tal homem. A herdeira do senhor Takashi está no momento de desespero, sendo tão mais velha quanto o necessário para ser uma boa esposa. Isso não lhe é claro?

— Cristalino, meu querido amigo, contudo, não sou realmente responsável por todos aqueles bajuladores e suas tentativas frustradas de verem o sol brilhar no mais alto dos montes aos quais minha coroa se origina. — Seu sorriso de lado era a mais completa perdição e o total motivo da falta de paciência recorrente de Iwaizumi. — Agora, por favor, escolha seu maldito uniforme de gala e coloque um sorriso em seu rosto, será meu acompanhante e tenho por fim encerrado esta conversa desnecessária.

Levantou da cama com leveza, passos e mais passos, andava de um lado para o outro, olhando pela janela, mexendo nos alpendres de uma das armaduras do soldado, até mesmo folheando alguns livros antigos deixados em cima de um banco circular e plano, feito de uma madeira resistente ao tempo.

— Você vai...? — Iwaizumi o olhou de forma emburrada.

— Vou. Se arrume e venha comigo. É uma piada infame que o príncipe narcisista esteja pronto antes mesmo que seu cavaleiro prático e pouco vaidoso.

Não houve um pedido de desculpas, apenas um longo silêncio e um sorriso engraçado trocado de forma discreta. Tolos, eram totalmente cegos por uma paixão fantasiosa que pairava sobre eles, envolvendo suas almas e, em segredo, seus corpos desejavam-se da forma mais pura e imoral, a qual nenhum homem teve a coragem de atravessar, a linha tênue da luxúria... E do amor.

— Tomarei um banho na tina. Espere-me que logo estarei aos seus serviços, Vossa Alteza.

Ao abandonar o quarto com uma toalha, Iwaizumi seguiu para o quarto de banho, deixando seu melhor amigo ali, aquele de quem conhecia os mais diversos detalhes e aos quais amava sem hesitação.

**○♤○♤○♤○**

Os trotes dos cavalos eram os únicos sons presentes. Iwaizumi havia oferecido seu ombro como um apoio e, observar a tarde se findando, era como uma pintura para eternizar o momento.

Ao passarem pelos campos de plantio, o cheiro da lavanda que inebriava-o era o mesmo ao qual sentia todas as incontáveis vezes que Oikawa o abraçava por algum motivo banal. Tão acolhedor e, de certo, a lembrança dos macios fios castanhos lhe fez estremecer.

— Acredita na teoria das flores? — a pergunta surpreendeu o guarda, os pensamentos dispersando.

— Teoria das flores? Algo haver com plantações de brotos e seu crescimento?

Oikawa riu, as ruguinhas ao redor de seus olhos tornando-se evidentes.

— Não, seu pequeno troll montanhês. — Os dedos da mão direita do príncipe traçaram uma linha imaginária desde o indicador até o pulso coberto pelo punho de abotoaduras douradas. — É algo como... As flores representam nosso interior, nossos sentimentos. Digamos que você escolha uma margarida, para depositar sua raiva por determinado alguém ou coisa e seu amor seja em uma orquídea. Na teoria das flores, cada vez que aquele ódio ou aquele amor vai perdendo força, uma pétala vai caindo, ou até mesmo a flor vai murchando, até que morra totalmente. Quando ela se vai, significa que você já não está mais preso ao que aquilo lhe causava.

Oikawa olhou para cima, a expressão de Iwaizumi era uma incógnita. Ele assentiu lentamente, um leve inclinar do rosto do príncipe e a sutil leveza de uma quase-declaração.

— Você tem uma flor para mim, Toorū?

— Talvez... — os olhares encontraram-se de forma despreocupada, apenas um e o outro ali.

— Terei uma para você... Um lírio ou um girassol... Algo que combine com toda sua alegria e que represente o meu amor...

— Oh, é uma flor do amor? Sinto-me aliviado de não ser uma representação do quanto te frustro. — A paixão era palpável. Nos gestos discretos, nas conversas sussurradas, nas risadas de cumplicidade.

Belo e aterrador. Um pedido do destino para que tudo ruísse.

— Os momentos insatisfatórios são puramente suportados porque há amor ali. Do contrário, não acho que seria tão complacente com o príncipe ao golpear repetidas vezes seu rosto esculpido em beleza pelos próprios anjos.

Um forte rubor acentuou-se nas bochechas rosadas de Oikawa. — N-Não sei se sinto-me elogiado ou amedrontado.

— Leve-o como os dois. Uma possível ameaça? Decerto que sim.

— Eu... Tenho uma flor para você. Deposito minha total admiração e afeição, como meu soldado e melhor amigo, estimo-lhe de tal forma, que... Não me olhe assim, seu bastardo!

Apoiando o cotovelo na janela oval, Iwaizumi fitava-o como uma obra prima. A outra mão, antes pairando sobre seu colo, agora acariciava à maçã corada do herdeiro, em total e velada adoração.

— E qual é a minha flor, Toorū? Algo excêntrico? — Se o príncipe pudesse viver novamente um momento de sua vida, congelaria aquele e o reviveria tantas vezes as quais pudesse. Eram apenas os dois ali, num amor doce, únicos em todo o universo. Que os deuses o perdoassem, mas, para Iwaizumi, nada se comparava à beleza singular de Oikawa.

— Deixamos as formalidades, Hajime? — Brincou, desviando o olhar fixamente para o próprio colo. — Eu... Sua flor é uma Adónis vermelha, a qual tenho muito apreço. — Ergueu o rosto, as palavras fugindo e o significado ali, presente para que o cavaleiro apenas lesse. — É conhecida por ser uma flor de recordação... Recordação do amor entre... Dois amantes que ousaram. Bela e significativa.

— Seria trágico se não fosse romântico. Sou filho de Ares, aquele que cegou-se em ciúmes contra Adônis.

— Todavia, nosso amor é como o que queimou entre os dois enamorados. Não fostes cegado e nem será. Algo mais para acrescentar?

Iwaizumi negou, aproximando-se de forma sutil, os narizes roçando-se. — Nada, apenas um pequeno adendo de como quero beijar-te...

O toque deleitoso dos lábios do cavaleiro nos de Oikawa causou-lhe um arrepio que viajou por todo seu corpo, deixando sua mãos dormentes, assim como desejava que seus lábios ficassem. Tinham de ser discretos, sobretudo, pelo fato do povoado do Leste estar a menos de dez minutos de onde estavam. As mãos de Oikawa subiram para o pescoço bronzeado de Iwaizumi, enquanto as palmas do outro o apertava contra si, refreando-se o suficiente para que nada passasse das medidas.

— Se minha flor é uma Adónis, certamente que Vossa Alteza é minha formosa Afrodite. — Iwaizumi acariciou-lhe dá hélice até o lóbulo, totalmente absorto nos lábios levemente inchados do príncipe. Explorações de outrora ensinaram para o soldado que havia pontos específicos no corpo de Toorū que lhe causavam estímulos lascivos e, suas orelhas eram uma delas.

— Se eu ordenar, a carruagem volta para o castelo... Sinto-me tentado a isso...

— Contudo, não irá comparecer ao baile que o lorde Takashi tanto estima sua presença e isso será informado ao rei e a rainha, então, temo que não haja outra escolha senão ir e tirar a jovem Lady Takashi para uma dança lenta e que lhe traga benefícios eventualmente.

— Favores que nos concedam lealdade e bons elogios para o rei de Atyla, não um casamento.

Iwaizumi revirou os olhos, sua língua roçando-se ao lábio inferior de Oikawa.

— Toorū...

— Não... Só... Por favor, beije-me Hajime. E apenas veja-me aqui. Eu unicamente. Minha boca deseja se unir à sua de modo impuro, então, suplico, deixe essas baboseiras reais de lado e deixe eu sentir teu gosto...

Oikawa parecia desesperado, como se seu limite estivesse a poucos centímetros de ser abandonado. Jogou-se nos braços do guarda, colando suas bocas bruscamente.

Não sabiam como tudo aquilo havia começado, entretanto, nada pareceu mais certo para eles do que aceitar aqueles sentimentos novos e, talvez uma tentativa para dar certo, mesmo que às escondidas.

Não era nem ao menos uma batalha entre suas línguas, apenas carícias apaixonadas e sons de estalos molhados. Iwaizumi separou-se de seu príncipe, acariciando sua face corada, em adoração. Um fio de saliva separando seus lábios e um olhar cúmplice que pairava entre ambos. Oikawa sentia-se quente e submisso. Estava viciado, nos beijos, nos toques, nos olhares; em Iwaizumi total e completamente. Percebera isso desde o dia em que lhe roubou um beijo embaixo da árvore de cerejeira, no festival de primavera.

— Estamos chegando, recomponha-se. — Ralhou Hajime, sentando-se ereto e tentando voltar à fachada sisuda que antes se estampava em seu rosto, um guarda real sério e nem um pouco enfeitiçado pelo homem que jurou proteger.

Oikawa passou à língua entre os lábios, o sabor de seu amado ainda ali, fazendo com que um arrepio passasse por todo seu corpo. O rubor em suas bochechas e toda a quentura que subia por seu pescoço era como um cartão postal de seu estado embaraçoso. Esfregou as costas da mão na boca inchada, levando Iwaizumi a revirar os olhos.

— Só está piorando as coisas, deixe como isto é, tenho certeza que será do agrado das pessoas terem a oportunidade de ver-te na forma mais sexy que a doce senhora Afrodite jamais encarnou um dia.

— Não diga essas coisas se sua intenção não é me beijar, Hajime. É jogar sujo me seduzir com doces palavras e afogar-me em um rio congelado sem ações axiomáticas de uma noite prazerosa e cheia de luxúria. — Levantou a sobrancelha num desafio silencioso.

— Diga-me, o que faria caso eu o realizasse? Qual seria sua reação caso eu lhe tirasse desta carruagem e o levasse aos meus aposentos para possuir-te de corpo e alma?

— Por Afrodite, faça-o. — Suplicante, Oikawa segurou a palma quente do homem.

— Vá ao baile, nem que seja apenas por uma dança e mostrar vossa importantíssima presença e eu juro-te que, o farei chorar em doce regalo ao gemer meu nome. — Subiu a mão do príncipe até os lábios, beijando-a, antes de soltá-la delicadamente.

A carruagem diminuiu sua velocidade ao passar por um arco prateado com alguns ornamentos. Grandes casarões de pedra começaram a aparecer, com seus portões talhados com iniciais e jardins que não se comparavam aos do palácio, mas, que era igualmente belos e bem cuidados. Estavam na parte nobre de Gorgonon, aquela onde a aristocracia, tanto do reino quanto de aliados, morava ali. Oikawa não tinha o costume de visitá-los sem um convite formal com antecedência, todavia, era Iwaizumi que mais repudiava o povoado onde os mais ricos podiam esbanjar suas boas vidas privilegiadas.

Eles estavam agora em território _Baroco_.


	2. Κεφάλαιο 2

Para Oikawa foi fácil esquecer de seu compromisso póstero com Iwaizumi assim que adentrou o salão decorado do casarão pertencente à família Takashi, logo sendo requisitado por uma massa de pessoas esnobes com suas roupas impecáveis e olhares invejosos.

Iwaizumi nada pôde fazer além de acompanhá-lo como um mero serviçal, mantendo sua proteção e, ocasionalmente, levando-lhe petiscos e doses controladas de Uzo. Não bebia, não enquanto trabalhava. Mesmo que não fosse requisitado todo o tempo, ainda se sentia responsável pelo bem-estar do homem que amava e garantir sua diversão, mesmo que de forma superficial, era algo que fazia com gosto.

Encostou-se numa pilastra branca e ficou à espreita. O sorriso de Torū não lhe chegava aos olhos, perceber isso foi uma das primeiras coisas as quais aprendeu sobre o mesmo, antes mesmo de tudo, todavia, ainda sim era belo, como uma noite estrelada depois de tantos dias de céu cinza-chumbo. Ria de algo que a duquesa de Brins lhe contava; um causo pessoal, ou uma maledicência das quais as damas da sociedade estavam acostumadas a propalar.

— Divertindo-se? – Se não se estivesse tão absorto em sua veneração pessoal por Oikawa, teria notado a presença de Kageyama, príncipe de Atyla. Ao contrário da maioria dos membros parlamentares de todos os reinos, Tobio não bajulava o príncipe herdeiro de Gorgonon – na verdade, o detestava quase tanto quanto odiava os rebeldes.   
Era algo entre eles que Iwaizumi nunca teve a oportunidade de entender. A mutualidade de sentimentos negativos que os deixava tão distantes era também o que mais os assemelhava. Dois picos fortes para a nobreza, provenientes dos mesmos direitos e apanágios que a maioria das pessoas nunca poderiam sonhar em ter, mas, o que lhes diferiam, eram suas lutas nobres por causas diferentes.   
Por ser o segundo na linha de sucessão, Kageyama recusou tais benefícios por amor, algo que Oikawa admirava nele e desejava com todas as suas forças poder fazer igual. Não era tolo o suficiente para acreditar que o príncipe herdeiro seria facilmente liberto de suas obrigações paradoxais.

— Sempre me é uma deleitosa diversão participar dessas reuniões cheias de pessoas fúteis. – Deu de ombros. Kageyama lhe era agradável até o momento das provocações, onde costumava a passar do limite, principalmente se tivesse se excedido no álcool.

— Oh, sim, seu príncipe é o dirigente, não? Tem até mesmo seu séquito pessoal. Orgulhoso do seu pequeno, adestrado e arrogante cachorro real? – Arqueou a sobrancelha em desafio. Iwaizumi suspirou, preferindo ignorar. Seus olhos voltaram-se à Oikawa, notando madeixas ruivas frente a ele, em uma possível conversa animada.

— Ora, vejam só, o Duque Hinata parece estar entretido com o maior rival de seu cônjuge, algo tão complexo e pérfido...

O príncipe olhou-o com desgosto, desviando até seu marido. Aquilo era algo que os dois tinham em divergência. Tobio podia até detestar Oikawa, mas Hinata lhe admirava quase como um sábio impertinente.

— Não consigo entendê-lo ou ver o que ele insiste em considerar.  
Oikawa era cativante, negar-se às suas graças era um ultraje indigno, algo raro entre poucos. Iwaizumi não podia dizer-se salvo, era completamente fascinado pelo príncipe e não havia palavras ditas pelos mortais que pudessem alcançar tamanha graça ao descrever o doce filho de Afrodite.

— Oh, sim, vejo bem a razão dele apreciá-lo tão bem. Vossa Alteza cheio de graça e venustidade talvez não possa se comparar ao envolvente e caloroso sorriso que resplandece dos lábios de meu futuro rei.

— Tão humilde em seu pressuposto cargo. Trabalhas ao serviço de um príncipe garboso, todavia, de natureza empáfia. O corajoso soldado da pele beijada pelo sol iludiu-se com vasta insensatez, a vã esperança de tê-lo em seus braços não passa de apenas um devaneio fomentado por promessas incertas e fadadas a um destino tempestuoso e infeliz. – Sussurrou numa altura conveniente para que fosse entendido apenas por Iwaizumi de forma limpa.

— Não possuo a crença de que ficaremos juntos. Meu príncipe tem uma obrigação a cumprir. Apenas aguardo ao seu lado, proporcionando-lhe todo amor necessário até que eu não seja mais vital para sua felicidade.

— E jogar a sua em uma vala pútrida? Sua paixão irá deixá-lo sentir o vazio, a solidão de quem não tem mais que um bem querer. Lutar, não mais? Apenas está aceitando o destino que lhe foi imposto. Como seu amigo, eu–

— Como meu amigo, aceitará minha escolha e dar-me-á abrigo e teu ombro quando o derradeiro momento chegar. – Sorriu de forma simplória. —- Vá, dance com teu amado a melodia dos anjos e deixe-me apreciá-los. Nada me fará tão feliz quanto sua ausência persistente e incômoda. Da Balich.

— Da Balich, Hajime. Pense em nossa conversa, por favor.

Iwaizumi pôde respirar novamente assim que Tobio se afastou, tomando Hinata pela mão e direcionando-se ao meio dos nobres, bailando livremente. Não podia culpá-lo por todo seu comportamento hesitante. Era um bom homem e bom amigo, todavia, obstinava-se ao seu ódio e preservava uma ideia fixa de que, era necessário ser feliz e, para isso, Hajime deveria abrir mão de Oikawa, focando-se inteiramente em apenas servi-lo, sem envolvimento amoroso entre eles, ao fim das contas, Torū não tinha a livre escolha, como filho único de uma dinastia espelhada pela figura central de um rei, estava condenado a ser uma marionete.

— No que está pensando? No meu corpo nu ou em meus gemidos lascivos? – O sussurro em seu ouvido trouxe-lhe um arrepio às suas terminações nervosas.

— Não devia estar com Lady Takashi? Pareciam engajados em uma conversa animada, até arrancou-lhe risadas. – O soldado fitou-lhe os orbes divertidos.

— Ri por consideração. O diálogo era fútil e tampouco minha pessoa se interessou por seus convites impudicos.

Iwaizumi negou, sorrindo de lado. Gostaria que Kageyama pudesse ver aquele Oikawa, então saberia o que havia deixado o coração de Hajime tão enamorado.

— Gostaria de algo, Sua Alteza? Uma bebida? Algo para degustar?

— Sua boca está dentre as opções? – Segredou-lhe rente ao ouvido, permitindo-lhe sentir o aroma de lavanda que seus cabelos exalavam.

— Discrição, meu caro. – Parou-o com a palma contra sua cintura. — Decerto, se cumprir com nosso acordo, serei teu até os primeiros raios de Apolo banhar-te a pele nua. Dance e enfeitice-me do jeito que só Vossa Alteza pode e sabe fazer. Faça-me implorar por teu corpo e ansiar tomá-lo.

A face corada de Torū era puramente sexual. Sentia-se quente, até mais do que antes e de seus momentos que outrora experimentará.

— Maldito bastardo.... Tomarei como um desafio e provarei meu valor. Apenas observe-me. – Virou-se decidido, caminhando para o centro. Antes de tudo, eram melhores amigos de anos a fio e amantes que conheciam-se tão bem quanto às próprias linhas das mãos.

Aquela noite seria longa.


	3. Κεφάλαιο 3

Não era a primeira vez de ambos juntos, contudo, suas noites de amor eram sempre tidas como as últimas, vividas até o ínfimo prazer não antes tido, apenas por uma precaução de acordo silencioso. Continham-se até que seus corpos chegassem ao limite e amassem-se sem pudor ou medo, nos aposentos nobres do cavaleiro estimado pelo rei.

Os lábios quentes e inchados de Iwaizumi traçaram uma linha da mandíbula marcada até o peito de seu amado, beijando-lhe e demarcando a pele pálida como sua propriedade. Os ôfegos que escorregaram da boca de Oikawa eram de um feitio totalmente enlouquecedor, erógeno e único, o príncipe nem ao menos notava quão sexy e libidinoso estava enquanto recebia o prazer intenso. Queria mais, ser tocado em todos os lugares, de todas as formas. Ser inteira e unicamente de seu homem que, ali o despia e fazia amor não só consigo, mas, entrelaçaram-se as almas. Os dedos retorciam e apertavam-se nos lençóis de seda no momento em que um de seus mamilos foi capturado. Um mordiscar oportuno, arrepios que espalhavam-se em direções divergentes, apenas para penetrarem-lhe o baixo ventre.

Sentia-se pingar, excitado de uma forma vulgar, impuro eram suas ações e pensamentos que, em júbilo, traziam fulgor a face inocente do jovem príncipe.

— Faça amor comigo, maldito. Não é claro o bastante o quanto te desejo e anseio? — Iwaizumi riu sobre a pele alva de seu príncipe. O provocava por diversão, queria-o inteiramente aos seus pés, uma rendição que aprendeu com o tempo a obter. Segurou os quadris, apertando-os com tal força capaz de causar um hematoma arroxeado que surgiria outrora.

— Tão ávido estais quanto meu coração impaciente lhe quer, à força de minhas pretensões pecaminosas não podem se sobrepor aos cuidados minuciosos que terei com minha bela refeição antes de devorá-la como um lobo faminto. — A língua lesta circundou o mamilo rosado, sugando-lhe ao conjunto de molestar vagaroso, uma vez que, para Iwaizumi, obter as reações sexuais lúbricas provindas de Oikawa era como chegar ao Nirvana.

Seus dedos escorregaram até o cinto desafivelado, retirando-o até que pudesse soltar o laço que prendia as vestes em conjunto, descendo-as até que estivesse cruzando a panturrilha de Torū. De forma concupiscente, o pênis de glande rosada deitou-se sobre o estômago desnudo, dando-lhe água na boca. Para Hajime, talvez nada mais fosse tão suculento quanto a visão de seu príncipe excitado, o pré-gozo formando uma pequena ponte vistosa entre sua barriga e seu membro, as pernas trêmulas e sua face inocente manchada pela perversão. Se o pecado da luxúria tivesse uma representação física, Iwaizumi diria que o rosto de seu amado seria a tal.

Espalmou as coxas fartas, erguendo-as até que as costas do soldado estivesse envoltas pelas pernas de Oikawa. O aroma inebriante de seu corpo preenchendo-lhe as narinas.

Beijou as ancas marcadas, sentindo a pele clara formar vergões e hematomas por onde seus dentes percorriam. Seu caminho era certo, contudo, estimular Oikawa era deliciosamente tentador. Fez uma trilha de beijos certeiros, até que seus lábios percorressem da base até a cabeça molhada de seu falo, provando seu sabor. Assoprou a minúscula fenda, levando vibrações ao corpo do outro.

Uma das mãos de Oikawa se soltou da planície da cama, segurando os cabelos negros como a noite de seu amante, no momento de regalo ao ser abocanhado com tamanha destreza. Os estalos molhados ecoavam por todo o cômodo, ao mesmo tempo que Hajime o sugava como uma maldita jabuticaba. Sentia seu músculo rodear, descendo e subindo por todo seu comprimento; os dentes raspavam na pele sensível, enquanto Iwaizumi olhava-o sem qualquer pudor.

— Oh minha Afrodite,... Creio que transformei meu gentil homem em uma víbora tenaz no ofício de trazer-me sofrimento...

— Vossa Alteza, este meu lado sempre esteve presente, mas, o que nos difere é fato de Vossa Realeza ser um exibicionista, ao passo que mantendo minha vida privada um segredo meu e de meu futuro rei... Ou não teria qualquer malícia e surpresa em meu modo selvagem, já que ele não seria mais algo nosso, e sim de metade do reino, como sugeres descaradamente. — Sussurou-lhe, obtendo apenas gemidos de redenção como resposta.

Envolvia o pênis rígido em sua boca com naturalidade, sentindo-o tocar-lhe o céu da boca frequentemente. Seus dígitos apertavam sem recato as nádegas copiosa, chegando a encher a mão em dados momentos.

— Preciso de ti, cavaleiro. — Suplicante. Eram três ou quatro fases dentre implorar, aceitar e tornar a clamar sem decoro.

Iwaizumi levou o polegar até a entrada rosada do príncipe, tocando-a e empurrando com certa força para adentrar não inteiramente, apenas de forma que Oikawa pudesse se acostumar com a breve e pequena invasão, levando em conta ao momento seguinte, onde teria algo muito mais e em tempo distinto surrando-lhe com vontade.

Um ronronar manhoso escapou pelos lábios rubros de Toorū, dando um aval silencioso para que Hajime começasse mais intensamente o trabalho ali embaixo. O soldado beijou e sugou os testículos avermelhados, deixando-os por um tempo na boca antes de pressionar e massagear o períneo de Oikawa. Enquanto dava prazer a ele, podia sentir seu pênis apertar cada vez mais, o espaço entre suas vestes e as "jóias da família" era mínimo, deixando-o dolorido, ainda mais ansioso em se libertar.

Iwaizumi desceu suas minuciosas lambidas até o botão rosado de Oikawa, sentindo dilatar-se cada vez que o umidificava com a saliva. Deixou que seus dedos se guiassem por ali também, penetrando lentamente os dois primeiros para dentro de Toorū até que estivessem lá por inteiro.

Ao tempo em que fazia um vai-e-vem moroso, sua outra mão trabalhava bem em estimular seu pênis. Hajime se concentrava tanto em suas ações quanto nos gemidos altos de seu amante. Mordeu-lhe a ante-coxa, obtendo um choramingar excitado.

— Eu irei entrar. Mantenha-se relaxado, querido. — Iwaizumi ergueu-se, deixando as pernas de Oikawa envolverem-lhe a cintura.

— Não diga para que eu esteja calmo. — Disse afoito. — Meu homem, de todos aqueles nascidos neste reino, foi abençoado pela deusa Afrodite com seu genital grosso e de tamanho certeiro para surrar-me a próstata.

Hajime encaixou seu falo na entrada enrugada, abraçando o quadril de Toorū enquanto o preenchia.

Era uma regra deles, algo que o doce príncipe pediu depois de sua primeira vez. Não transavam de forma que seus olhares não pudessem se encontrar. Tinha que ser romântico na medida que, a simples expressão de prazer transmitisse tudo que gostariam de dizer em mil versos de um poema renascentista, com bases fundadas no romantismo barroco.

Oikawa, aos poucos sentiu-se ser preenchido pela rigidez de seu amante, mordendo o lábio inferior com excitação. Seu pequeno crisântemo abria e fechava-se por conta dos estímulos recebidos.

Eles estavam ali, naquela noite cálida, amando-se em frente à lareira acesa. O príncipe segurou o maxilar trincado de seu soldado, beijando-lhe o rosto por inteiro. Afeição, paixão, carinho. Ali não eram apenas enamorados em busca do prazer. Melhores amigos que sempre estariam juntos, pois se amavam de todas as formas e jeitos e isso era tudo, no mais íntimo de seus sentimentos.

Iwaizumi investiu sem nenhum recato, tomando o corpo de Oikawa para si, alimentando-se de seus gemidos obscenos, implorando cada vez mais para ser possuído. Havia consciência o suficiente em Toorū para que soubesse a necessidade de manter seu tom de voz baixo, entretanto, a insanidade que existia agora em seu ser, pedia encarecidamente e de uso a palavras chulas para que seu homem o "fodesse" por todo o alvorecer.

Em extremo regozijo, Iwaizumi sorriu, colando suas testas, enquanto seu membro entrava e saia lascivamente da entrada de seu príncipe.

_Naquele momento, era perceptível que aquela era uma única alma que habitava dois corpos.*_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tudo que Tooru menos queria naquele momento era ter que conversar com seu pai, ainda mais sobre Lady Takashi, alguém que nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de conhecer propriamente. Vossa Majestade ansiava com expectativas, mas, não havia nada, só um sinal claro de que aquilo estava fadado ao fracasso antes mesmo de ocorrer.

Em passos lentos, o príncipe Oikawa caminhou em suas vestes vermelhas até os aposentos onde seu pai o aguardava; o tempo estava bom, por incrível que parecesse, o rei até mesmo esbanjava um sorriso em seu rosto tão insípido, era de causar arrepios, como em tão vaga presença conseguiria ludibria-lo ao ponto de esquecer-se de seu objetivo aristocrático?

— Papai. — Ajoelhou em respeito, beijando-o no dorso das mãos. Kazume sorriu doce, quase como se pudesse jogar ao ar todas as suas visíveis intenções para que o filho entendesse.

— Conte-me, Lady Takashi decerto é uma dama completa, agradou-lhe ela ou uma outra?

Tooru conteve-se em um suspiro, o sorriso forjado que brincava em seus lábios mascaravam a face num visível anseio em fugir e vociferar histérico sua irritação com os planos infelizes que o rodeavam.

Cruzou as pernas, brincando com o anel de safiras que levava no anelar. A calmaria em seu tom poderia enganar até o mais sábio do reino.

— Lady Takashi tem bons atributos e gentileza incomparável, todavia, receio lhe dizer, papai, que não acredito que a doce Lady seja apropriada para mim. Nenhuma com quem conversei, na verdade. Indubitavelmente, creio que todas são aptas para casar com um bom nobre, mas, não são adequadas ao me ver para que eu possa sequer pensar em desposá-la. — A expressão alegre no rosto do rei fôra morrendo à cada palavra dita. Oikawa tentava ao máximo ser respeitoso e bom com todas as palavras, mas, sentia que qualquer passo em falso seria fatal para seu diálogo amigável.

— Toorū, o que pensa que está fazendo? — A voz baixa e aborrecida era um sinal de alerta. O príncipe amava o pai, mas, também o temia. Nunca havia sido agredido, sequer tiverá castigo maior do que ficar sem sua sobremesa ou trancado no quarto sem a presença de Iwaizumi, entretanto, por trás de toda a beleza de Afrodite à qual seu pai levava, ainda existia um homem ressentido por algo que nunca teve a oportunidade de saber. — Encontre-se novamente com Lady Takashi, verá que ela é a mulher certa para ter ao seu lado, assim como quando encontrei sua mãe.

— Mas, papai--...

— Deveria voltar para seus estudos, Toorū, não é educado deixar seus mentores aguardando.

Aquilo encerrava todo o diálogo, qualquer coisa dita além traria um significativo desconforto e um possível conflito do qual ambas as partes evidentemente prezariam em evitar.

O príncipe herdeiro levantou-se e, com uma rápida reverência, partiu, nem ao menos se dignando a olhar para o pai, a ansiedade atacando-lhe com batidas ferozes em seu peito, sentia como se todo o oxigênio fugisse para longe, deixando-o agonizando.

Se pudesse fugir de suas obrigações, o faria, entretanto, não lhe era apropriado abandonar todo um reino que ansiavam por seu novo governante; Sem qualquer saída aparente, apenas lhe restava pensar em como conciliar o amor de sua vida com as decisões inoportunas de seu pai.

___________

**_ *Frase retirada de uma análise sobre IwaOi da Chris Nara _ **


	4. Κεφάλαιο 4

Uma semana posteriormente, durante seu passeio aos campos de plantio, Oikawa foi chamado por Hajime com certa urgência, a forma de falar era diferente do usual. Caminhou pelos longos corredores com o pensamento assombrando-lhe.

— Bastardo, por que não levantou e foi me encontrar? Creio eu que não é de todo agradável estar aqui sem qualquer coisa ou tarefa para executar. Junte-se a mim da próxima vez. — Toorū sorria graciosamente, ainda houvesse certa incerteza sobre o que iriam conversar; uma coroa de flores de lavandas recém-colhidas fôra posta em cima de seus cabelos castanhos, dando-lhe uma feição doce. — Por que me olhas com esta expressão desalegre? Pensei que eu fosse o contento de meu cavaleiro.

— Partirei no chegar do crepúsculo para Irgon junto de meu batalhão. Ficarei por meio ano.

— C-Como?... Por quê? Não fui informado que meu guardião mais estimado seria enviado para longe. É um tremendo equivoco. Falarei com papai e--

— Não estou pedindo para mudar este fato, apenas peço para que aceite o reforço de sua escolta. — Cortou-lhe, a expressão impassível. Era seu dever, desde que juntou-se de livre e espontânea vontade ao exército do rei Oikawa.

— Você não pode achar que me avisar sobre ser enviado em menos de três horas para um campo de batalha-- Não me corte, — encarou de forma fulminante. — Irgon _é_ um campo de batalha contra o exército rebelde. Ir com apenas vinte homens que compõe sua tropa? Isso por acaso é alguma missão suicida?

Iwaizumi revirou os olhos.

— Não seja tão melodramático.

— Melodramático? — o príncipe assumia uma tonalidade rubra; estava com raiva, era um fato incontestável. Se pudesse, bateria em Hajime até que aquela cabeça oca tivesse um mínimo de juízo. — Você não está são. Devemos procurar um doutor da cabeça ou um curandeiro, só vejo essas soluções para que deixe de pensar despautérios. Se me preocupar com o meu melhor amigo é estar sendo dramático, na sua visão, então eu sou, porque não vou deixar que vá para morrer.

— Não é preciso que me permita. Apenas aceite e me espere. Irei retornar, é uma promessa. — Suspirou, cedendo. Afastou a franja cheia que caía no rosto de Oikawa, beijando sua testa exposta. — Obedeça aquilo que lhe foi ordenado e logo todos esses meses irão passar, sim?

— Não pode me pedir algo que eu não poderei cumprir. São vinte homens para centenas de inimigos armados.

— Passaremos no templo de Ares, uma oração de proteção será o bastante.

— Mas--

— Apenas o faça, Oikawa. Cuide de seus problemas e deixe-me com os meus. Sou velho demais para precisar que tomem conta de minhas futuras ações. — Iwaizumi estava realmente irritado. Toorū sempre foi o típico garoto que a palavra era lei e a insistência possuía definição. Teria o que queria, mesmo quando não era necessário realmente uma luta. Para o soldado, todas as missões que lhes eram dadas serviam para reduzir sua enorme dívida eterna com o rei, além de provar para si e para os outros que era o homem ideal a desposar Oikawa.

— Pois bem, vá. Não irei o impedir e tampouco mudar este fato. Se acha que o faço por capricho, sinto-lhe dizer, mas, tens uma ideia deturpada da minha pessoa. — O príncipe deu às costas, saindo da mesma forma que entrou, apreensivo e preocupado, todavia, desta vez com a total razão.

-/-/-/-

Hajime não correu atrás de Oikawa, nem mesmo se despediu, apenas foi embora, deixando-o ali, encolhido em sua própria mágoa e solidão. Os dias passaram-se lentamente, como uma tortura pessoal. Seu melhor amigo havia o deixado como se fosse um nada, seu amante nem ao menos lhe fez juras de amor antes de pegar seu corcel e correr em direção ao perigo. Toorū sentia-se infeliz, quase como se Iwaizumi fosse o ar que ele respirasse, sua razão para acordar disposto todos os dias.

Seu pai tomou como uma birra passageira o ato de Oikawa ter se isolado em seu quarto. Não podia crer que seu filho pudesse estar em tamanha miséria apenas por um soldado. Sabia que os dois era amigos e toda a história que lhes seguia desde a infância, todavia, era inadmissível perante suas visões e conceitos que o príncipe se trancasse e se distanciasse do reino e de suas obrigações por alguém que não valeria nem meio tostão real.

— Não seja tão estúpido, se ficar neste quarto por mais tempo, pode piorar sua situação com seu pai e com Hajime. — Uma das poucas vezes que Oikawa ficou surpreso foi quando o príncipe Tobio lhe visitou. Inicialmente, pensou que o motivo fosse Iwaizumi, algo como o príncipe não ter sido informado sobre sua ausência, todavia, acabou descobrindo que era o motivo e que seu melhor amigo avisara primeiramente Kageyama sobre sua partida.

— Sinto-me melancólico em uma constante. Por mais imaturo que aparente ser, sabendo dos deveres de um soldado, ainda sim não consigo estar seguro de que deveria tê-lo deixado ir de forma displicente aos perigos que eu sei que ele corre. — Abraçou o travesseiro como se este fosse o próprio Iwaizumi envolto de seus braços. — Por Afrodite, Hajime não está apenas indo para Irgon estudar o local e definir a melhor forma se iniciar um combate. Aquele lugar é território inimigo, ele sabe tão bem quanto nós que sempre o sangue de nossos aliados é derramado ali sem qualquer pretexto, apenas porque _é_ um campo de batalha onde nossos oponentes possuem perícia e conhecimentos de forma que seja quase impossível vencê-los com um grupo de vinte homens.

— Com este pessimismo, Iwaizumi talvez estivesse morto antes mesmo de subir em Kaian e ir embora. — Tobio revirou os olhos, sentando-se na ponta do cama dossel. — Ficar deitado em vigília não mudará o fato de que ele te deixou e partiu. Isso não é conduta de um futuro rei, apenas de um garoto tolo sem nem um mínimo de sensatez.

Oikawa suspirou. Kageyama tinha razão, mas, ainda sim, por que era tão difícil?

— Por que dói tanto? Essa sensação de impotência está me sufocando.

— Talvez seja por você ter sido sempre alguém com o domínio de tudo por anos e, agora que lhe foi entregue um "não", sente-se perdido, rejeitado. — Deu de ombros. — O amor nos faz pensar idiotices e agir de forma que não nos orgulhará outrora. Não posso te dizer como se sente, porque, sou o terceiro filho, sem responsabilidades que interferissem em minha vida, além de que, me casei com meu consultor pessoal e professor de literatura dos meus sobrinhos. Não posso dizer o que é amar alguém e esconder isso, mas, você deveria se impor em algum momento e ter coragem de assumir quem ama, ou ao menos, desistir para que ele seja feliz. Ficar neste quarto não fará Hajime voltar mais rápido, todavia, ir lá fora e mostrar que esta preparado para governar mostrará a ele que o merece e que é maduro o suficiente para lutar por amor.

— Não entendi metade das coisas que disse, porém, a essência delas se fez presente e colocarei em prática suas orientações.

Kageyama assentiu. Aquilo não era o fim se suas guerras internas, tampouco o início de uma amizade, contudo, uma trégua pelo bem maior. O príncipe de Atyla se levantou de modo sutil, ajeitando suas roupas e caminhou a passos curtos até a porta.

— Não conte à Iwaizumi que estive aqui, muito menos à Hinata. Faça o certo e não aja como um porco mimado.

Sentenciou, saindo do quarto. Oikawa encostou sua cabeça nos travesseiros macios, sentindo o cansaço lhe atingir. Vivia assim ultimamente. Faria segundo as instruções confusas de Kageyama e seria responsável, ao menos teria algo para o distrair.


End file.
